AGRA
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Mary desea hablar con Sherlock después de lo ocurrido en Appledore. Ciertas cosas deben dejarse en claro cuando la vida del joven Holmes esté en las frías manos del Gobierno Británico. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"


_**¡Hola chicas, o chicos xD! Ha sido un placer escribir este One-Shot sobre Mary Watson, personaje que Amanda Abbington interpretó genial =D Aunque tuve ciertos problemillas para escribirlo, ¡aquí está! =D**_

Disclaimer: Si fuese la dueña de Sherlock Holmes y sus allegados (sonríe maquiavelicamente) hubiese revelado cómo sobrevivieron Sherlock y Moriarty. ¡Jajaja! No. *Moffat se apropia del cuerpo*

_**PD: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi **__personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

_****__¡Espero les guste! =D_

**A.G.R.A**

Estábamos siendo interrogados por varios agentes al mando de Mycroft Holmes cuando recibimos la llamada. La señora y el señor Holmes no quisieron atender, aterrados por lo que escucharían; ya que estaban al tanto que el futuro se estaba tornando oscuro gracias al plan de su hijo menor, y mí amigo.

La señora Holmes me puso el teléfono en las manos y su expresión era suplicante. Le brindé la mejor sonrisa que mis nervios me permitieron y pegué el teléfono a mi oreja.

— ¿Sí?

—Ehm… ¿Mary?

—Hola Mycroft. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Un silencio primero y un suspiro después me hicieron contener el aliento.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Sherlock asesinó al _intocable_.

Miré instintivamente a los padres y me lamenté internamente haberlo hecho.

— ¿Y John?

—Él está bien. Los estamos llevando a un lugar seguro.

—Llévame —dije casi en un susurro.

—Te dije que John está bien —dije con voz más fiera.

—No es por John, es por Sherlock.

El señor y la señora Holmes me miraron consternados. El silencio de Mycroft me dio a entender que él también se sentía así.

—Bien… Le diré a uno de mis hombres que te traiga aquí. No creo que seas un problema.

—No lo seré —y colgué.

Me aseguré que los Holmes se tranquilizaran antes de partir, diciéndoles que aún no sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido con su hijo y mi esposo, pero sí que estaban a salvo. El movimiento de la camioneta negra en la que me hallaba con el guardia asignado por Mycroft, me tenía un poco incómoda, casi podía escuchar las quejas de mi bebé por aquel paseo.

En cierta zona me colocaron una pañoleta oscura en los ojos para no poder ver hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Innecesario, en mi opinión, pero el misterio estaba en la naturaleza de Mycroft y realmente no me importaba aquel hecho en ese momento.

El guardia me ayudó por el fangoso camino que nos tocó recorrer a pie hasta llegar a una aparente casa abandonada. Una vez entramos, como era mi sospecha, la casa no olía a encierro. El guardia me indicó una escalera que bajar, oculta tras una pared, tal cual como en las películas de casas embrujadas. A John de seguro le encantó ese pasadizo.

Una vez terminé de bajar las escaleras, Mycroft se acercó a mí, con una expresión acorde a la casa.

— ¿Así que quieres ver a mi hermano?

—Así es, aunque me gustaría hablar con John primero, si no te importa.

—Claro, lo supuse —suspiró. Alzó una mano y con el dedo índice le indicó a alguien en las sombras que se acercara. Una sonrisa se presentó en mi rostro al ver a mi esposo.

— ¡John! —Él sonrió a medias y me abrazó —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Sherlock?

—Bueno… Estamos vivos, es lo que importa —sonrió nuevamente a medias —. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—Yo estoy bien, descuida. Creo que fue más bien un regalo, tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir así —confesé, mirando al suelo. John carraspeó la garganta.

—Sherlock me pidió que te dijera que "estás a salvo ahora".

No pude evitar paralizarme. ¿Él… cómo pudo…?

—Si hablarás con él es mejor que lo hagas ahora —interrumpió Mycroft.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablarás con él? —me preguntó John algo confundido.

—Sí.

—Y a mí no me dejaste —acusó John frunciendo un poco el ceño y claro que eso fue para Mycroft.

—Mary, por favor —dijo Holmes, indicándome el camino que debía seguir.

—Estaremos bien —le sonreí a John y seguí a Mycroft.

Bajamos por unas escaleras mohosas. Mycroft abrió una puerta casi invisible y me indicó con la cabeza que entrara.

Di dos pasos dentro y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Solo pude ver el cabello de Sherlock ya que me daba la espalda.

—Hola, Mary.

Parpadeé sorprendida pero luego sonreí. Era Sherlock, ¿qué esperaba?

—Hola, Sherlock… —murmuré mientras me acercaba a él. Justo cuando estuve a unos centímetros de él, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó en voz baja.

¿Cómo me sentía? ¡Esa iba a ser mi pregunta! Fue él quien estuvo en un lío, no yo… Bueno… Eso no era exactamente cierto…

—Estoy… bien —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Anda, siéntate —sonrió, arrimando una silla para posarla junto a él. Obedecí y tomé sus manos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —mascullé. Él colocó su dedo índice en sus labios. Miró hacia el vidrio oscuro detrás de él.

—Mycroft si no te importa, me encantaría hablar con Mary a solas.

Solo silencio. Miré a Sherlock confundida, pero él tensó más su dedo en sus labios.

—Mycroft no actúes como un niño. ¡SAL DE ALLÍ! —bramó Sherlock. Di un brinco, como era de esperar. Unos segundos después, Sherlock sonrió a medias, de esa forma que le quitaba lo frío del rostro. Ese falso frío. Porque Sherlock Holmes sentía mucho.

— ¿Cómo supiste que…? No importa —dije negando con la cabeza.

—Preguntabas porqué lo hice —dijo en un suspiro.

—Sí. No tienes ni idea del problema en el que estás, creo que este lugar me da la razón —dije observando a nuestro alrededor.

—Estás a salvo, es lo que importa —dijo asintiendo una vez. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

—Sherlock, por Dios, ¿acaso tú no importas? Mycroft podrá tener un cargo importante pero… ¿Ocultar la muerte de Magnussen? Eso es algo que nadie podrá ocultar.

—No me interesa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sherlock, podrían matarte por esto —dije con una presión en la garganta.

—Valdrá la pena —sonrió.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —exclamé al darme cuenta que realmente no estaba escuchándome.

—Estoy bien, Mary. Porque tú, John y ese ser —dijo señalando mi panza — estarán bien, es lo que más importa.

—Si algo te pasa, no podremos estar bien —suspiré. Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos. Sentí la suya en mi pierna.

—A.G.R.A.

Alcé la vista, aterrada de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Tú lo…?

—No. Solo quería decir que A.G.R.A no podrá atormentarte nunca más.

Su mirada eterna hizo formar en mis ojos lágrimas del tamaño de monedas.

—Ya nadie te perseguirá, porque nadie sabrá nunca dónde estás. Maté a Charles Augustus Magnussen porque él era el único que podría delatarte. Delatar que A.G.R.A estaba viva y bien establecida. Casada y embarazada. Que era muy querida por sus allegados. A.G.R.A ya no existe. Ahora solo existe Mary Watson.

Eso era imposible. Borrar todo lo que había hecho con solo halar un gatillo…

—No es tan sencillo.

— ¡Sí que lo es, Mary! —exclamó con una sonrisa —. Vivimos complicando las cosas que son tan simples como un pan. Él era la única amenaza, Mary. Nadie sabrá que estás aquí, nadie sabrá de John ni de ese hijo suyo que nacerá pronto.

—A.G.R.A. es más grande que…

—… Nada es más grande que tú, Mary Watson —sonrió Sherlock —. A.G.R.A murió cuando Magnussen lo hizo.

Tuve que entreabrir la boca un poco para poder respirar.

—Aún no entiendo porqué lo hiciste. ¿Cuál fue tu motivo? Yo no soy nadie…

—Eres lo más grande para John —dijo apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿Estás celoso? —sonreí con ganas. Él alzó una ceja y me reí entre dientes.

—No exactamente, es que… No estoy acostumbrado a ser el segundo, y pronto el tercero —dijo mirando mi panza.

—Ay, Sherlock Holmes, eres único.

— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par. Nos reímos un rato, tratando de olvidar lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Sabes qué me dijo John antes de que…? Oye, mandaste a ese loco a que nos drogaran —le di un puño en el brazo y él frunció el ceño únicamente.

— ¿Qué contesto primero? —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sherlock! —tuve que reírme yo a la vez.

—Los dejé en buenas manos. Yo mismo verifiqué que la dosis que te dio Bill Wiggins fuese la adecuada.

—De todas maneras lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. ¡Secuestraste a mi esposo!

—Oh, no. Yo hablé y él me siguió —le miré unos instantes, pero luego asentí. Sí, era muy John esa reacción —. Me decías qué fue lo que John te dijo antes de lo que pasó.

—Oh, sí. Estamos bien, Sherlock —no pude evitar sonreír —. Dijo "Los problemas de tu pasado son tu asunto, los problemas de tu futuro son mi privilegio".

Sherlock alzó las cejas, sorprendido por las palabras de mi esposo y su amigo.

—Me alegro mucho por ambos y por… —dijo señalando mi panza nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres tocar? —pregunté ladeando la cabeza un poco.

— ¿Qué? —pareció impactado —. No, está bien.

—No tengas miedo, no saldrá un alien de mí para comerte.

Él frunció el ceño un segundo pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé que quieres, vamos.

Alzó su mano lentamente. Yo suspiré, la tomé y la pegué a mi panza. Una patada nos hizo contener el aliento.

—Oh… —jadeó él.

— ¿Qué te parece? —pregunté acariciando su mano.

No habló en ese momento, solo cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Que interesante es… —dijo sonriente —. Todo es interesante, Mary. A.G.R.A murió y se formó este ser. Creo que estaría muy bien verlo con otra perspectiva.

Unos toques a la puerta nos tensó nuevamente. Ambos nos sentimos tan mal. Como en esos sueños en los que sientes que estás cayendo a un vacío, pero no tienes miedo, sino que te sientes extasiado, pero luego te despiertas abruptamente y te descubres sudoroso, jadeante y aterrado. Así es el mundo, sudoroso, jadeante y aterrador.

—Cuida de él, ¿sí? —masculló.

— ¡No hables así! —le reprendí —. Todo saldrá bien, Sherlock. Pronto estarás en casa.

Sherlock solo sonrió, lo que me aterró de pies a cabeza.

Justo cuando me puse en pie, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

— ¡Por Dios Santo, ya voy! —exclamé.

—Mary…

— ¿Qué?

—El bebé…

—Oh… Sí, bueno, él también gritó.

Sherlock se rió entre dientes y yo sonreí. Di un paso hacia él y besé su cabello perfectamente arreglado, sujetando su rostro con delicadeza.

—Sabes que te queremos, ¿no?

—Ahora es factible —susurró. Le besé la frente. Me acerqué hasta la puerta.

— ¿Sherlock? —pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Sí? —inquirió él. Mycroft abrió la puerta.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa. Luego me desvanecí en las sombras. Un sonido metálico. Y Sherlock fuera de nuestro alcance…


End file.
